


Mighty Little Bun

by GuiltySpark2K12



Series: Songs In the Key of Al [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Motivational, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltySpark2K12/pseuds/GuiltySpark2K12
Summary: From Jknight97's "Zootopia Love Stories", a sneak preview of what's to come in "Nighthowlers: The Musical"...





	Mighty Little Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jknight97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight97/gifts).



"Mighty Little Bun"

(From "Nighthowlers: The Musical)

A tired bunny standing here  
I try to move, they snarl and stare  
I've tried to make it 'cross the room  
They said I'm never getting through  
Take my stance  
Finally standing  
Leave them hanging  
Leap with flair

Sudden dash across the room  
Sudden crash, a bunny flume  
changes everything they knew  
I'm everything she's never seen  
The biggest deal there's ever been  
Through the courses I careen  
Showing

Nobody else is stronger than I am  
Everyday I'll clear that mountain  
I bet I could be your hero  
I am a mighty little bun  
I am a mighty little bun  
I am a mighty little bun

(Guitar Solo)

Get up there, don't look down  
Block me off, on them I bound  
The rhino's nose is turned around  
Beat the alarms, don't make a fuss  
Now I'm like you, say one of us  
And I'll come back before too long

Strong in limb, strong in mind,  
Know the oath I have defined  
Prove my worth, stand up there,  
Lift my badge into the air  
A billion dreams at long last run  
As I stand to face the sun  
I know

I'm big enough to reach the door  
I'm young enough, but I'm still sore  
I'm old enough to understand  
I approve of what I am

I am informed  
I am aware  
I am more than some fluffy hare  
I'm proof that negatives faced  
can be overcome  
I will not be broken  
This bunny isn't dumb

Nobody else is stronger than I am  
Everyday I'll clear that mountain  
I bet I could be your hero  
I am a mighty little bun  
I am a mighty little bun  
I am a mighty little bun

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which artist I wrote this as an homage to...first seven users to get it right get to pick who's next in my "playlist".


End file.
